Tratamento de beleza para os Akatsuki
by Hyuuga Ana-chan
Summary: Será que aguentam um Spa? Zetsu nem aí... eu não gosto dele.


**Tratamento de Beleza para os Akatsuki**

Era um dia tedioso e como os Akas são desocupados por natureza, estavam Tobi, Kakuzu, Deidara, Itachi, Pein e Hidan jogando truco na cozinha. Konan tava no quarto.

Deidara: - TRUCOOO! \o/

Hidan: - YEAHHH!! \o/

Tobi: T.T

Itachi: - Porra Tobi joga direito!

Pein pra Kakuzu: - Incompetente!

Kakuzu: - Dinheirinho T.T , volta pra mim!!

Konan entra na cozinha pra pegar mais um chocolate e ficar gorda que nem uma baleia e fica vendo eles jogarem.

Pein: - ARRE! Agora é nóis! TRUCOO!!

Itachi: - LADRÃO!!

Tobi: - 6!!

Konan: - Sabe eu pensei...

Deidara: - LADRÃO!! NÃO VALEU!

Konan: - Sabe eu...- eleva um pouco a voz.

Hidan: - 9!!

Konan pega um rolo de macarrão: - DÁ PRA ESCUTA?? Ò.Ó9

Tobi: - Tobi escuta.

Deidara: - Fale querida. – (N/A: Que gay)

Konan: - Vocês precisam de um tratamento de beleza!

Pein: - CUMA?

Konan: - É vou levar vocês pra um Spa!

Itachi: - Mas nem morto...

Kakuzu: - Nem que a vaca tussa!

(Vaca: -COF, COF, COF, COF... Argh, COF, COF – morre).

Konan: - Sabe eu não pedi, EU MANDEI! – balança o rolo de macarrão.

Hidan: - E nós obedecemos.

Todos: AHAM! Ô.Ô

Konan: - Bons garotos.

--

Chegam no SPA

Konan ainda com o rolo de macarrão na mão: - Lindo não?

Itachi olha pra decoração toda rosa: - Até demais ¬¬

Konan: - Agora vamos que vocês têm muita coisa pra fazer.

Pein: - Eu não mereço isso i.i.

Kakuzu: - E você já imaginou a grana que a gente vai gasta aqui?

Hidan: ¬¬ "A gente com perigo de morte e ele pensa na grana", ele começa a rezar, "Jashin-sama me proteja".

Konan: - Essa é a depiladora, Deidara vai com ela.

Deidara: - EU?? Nem a pau!!

Moça: - Medroso né?? Vou ter que usar o Plano B. – Pula em cima dele, amarra as mãos e os pés e sai arrastando n.n.

Deidara: - NÃOOOO!! Chamem a SWAT, o FBI, a Policia Federal! SOCORRO!!

Todos: O.O

Tobi: - Tobi lembrou que ele deixou a torneira do banheiro aberta . – sai correndo.

Kakuzu: - Eu acho que ele precisa de ajuda. – sai correndo atrás.

Outra moça: - Eu sou a cabeleireira, e quem vem comigo?

Konan: - Hidan precisa de hidratação né?

Hidan: - Preciso? o.O

Konan mostra o rolo de macarrão: - Precisa! – sorri.

Hidan: - Preciso! n.n – vai com a moça.

Konan: - Itachi vai com a massagista, né?

Itachi: - Preciso de massagem mesmo, tira o stress. – Sussurra para Pein: - Massagistas são gostosas.

Konan: - Aqui ta ela ou ele n.n, sei lá.

Itachi: - OBA! – vira feliz, mas vê Orochimaru. – Não me diz que...

Konan: - Ele abandonou a bandidagem, agora é massagista profissional.

Itachi: - Eu não vou com ele!

Orochimaru arrasta Itachi: - Você vai adorar a massagem Ita-kun.

Itachi: - PEINNNN ME AJUDA!!

Pein: - Se ferrou haha!! – ri feito hiena.

Konan: - E Pein, manicure!

Pein: - Que que foi que que foi que que há?? Eu sou macho não faço a unha!

Konan: - É só a cutícula.

Pein: - NÃO! – cruza os braços e faz beiço.

Konan: - Peinzinho??

Pein vira: - O que? – leva porrada.

Konan: - VAI LOGO.

Pein: - FUI! :

Konan n.n: - Agora piscina pra mim!

--

Pein já fez a unha, quer dizer cutícula e tá andando pelo corredor quando vê Hidan com um mocaino bem moderno.

Pein: - HAHAHAHA!!

Hidan: - Ri mais! Ò.Ó9

Pein: - Aiai... – enxuga lágrima de riso. – Onde tão os outros?

Hidan: - Itachi ta sendo abusado pelo dublê de Michael Jackson. E o Deidara... bom...

Ouvem Deidara: - Ai não, no peito não, no peito... AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH – 3 km – HHHHHHH!

Pein: - Eu vou ver se o Kakuzu e o Tobi conseguiram fechar a torneira! – foge.

Hidan: - Quer saber? Pêra aí!! Meu bisavô era encanador!! – foge atrás do Pein.

--

Konan, Deidara e Itachi depois de todo o tratamento feito voltam pro covil e encontram Kakuzu, Hidan, Pein e Tobi jogando banco imobiliário na sala.

Itachi: - Covardes!

Hidan: - Não somos não!

Itachi: - São sim!

Hidan: - Não somos não!

Itachi: - São sim!

Hidan: - Não somos não difamação e calunia! (N/A: Eu adoro o Johnny Depp em Piratas do Caribe 3)

Deidara: ¬¬ - Vocês jogando e eu sofrendo a tortura! Cara to todo assado!

Itachi: - Isso porque não foi você que foi tocado pelo Michael Jackson lá. – assustado em um canto escuto T.T.

Konan: - Deidara e Itachi foram bonzinhos por isso vão para o Havaí comigo!

Os dois: - EEEEEE. o/\o (batem as mãos)

Konan: - E os outros... – assobia – entrem.

Orochi: - OI!!

Mais vinte Kage Bushin dele: - OII!!

Kakuzu, Tobi, Pein e Hidan: - AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!

--

No Havaí

Itachi: - Konan você é foda.

Deidara: - Se é!

Konan: - Eu sei! – sorriso foda. – Alguém passa bronzeador em mim?

--

Sasori e Kisame chegam no covil.

Sasori: - Oh de casa! Queridos, cheguei!

Kisame vê Orochimaru depilando Pein: - Eu acho que entrei no covil errado. – Some.

Orochi: - OI! – pisca. – Quer depilar?

Sasori: - MAMÃEEEEEEE!!

* * *

**N/A:** Ai que lindo, minha segunda fic da Akatsuki, essa ficou menos engraçada que a 1ª mas de qualquer jeito... tem que publicar!

**Itachi:** - Não precisa nem pedir, reviews pra ela!  
**Ana:** - Viu você já se acostumou comigo!  
**Itachi:** - É só pra você não me bater!  
**Ana:** - Ah ¬¬ tá... seu chato... na próxima então, você vai pegar o Orochimaru MUAHUAHUA  
**Itachi:** - Você é má T.T!  
**Ana:** - Eu sei MUAHUAHUA


End file.
